


Never tell a Doctor you're sick, especially if she's got a crush on you.

by Bongolicious



Category: overwatch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, F/F, Fake Science, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: This is just a silly fluffy story of Moira being caught experimenting on herself. Origin of her fade ability & discovery of it. Kinda goofy, kinda sweet. I needed something squishy and sweet but still Moicy.





	Never tell a Doctor you're sick, especially if she's got a crush on you.

Moira stared as it almost seemed to stare back. Where her once slender fingers had been were replaced by a twisting of purple and red, veins pulsing at her accelerated heart rate, and the pain seared like electricity. She could smell an acrid metallic mire emitting from her pores, what arm hair she had burned away. 

The test had been unsuccessful. Laying on the floor curled up in silent pain Moira O'deorian, the greatest Geneticists of her day could only writhe as she tried to figure out what went wrong. For the first time she stared down failure. Which in her mind was far worse than the disfigurement.

Knowing she had to do something she started to crawl towards the labs first aid station. Her first instinct was to pull the lever for the emergency shower, shoving her arm under the cold stream. She couldn't feel the cold, but it helped dull the pain, her panic reduced enough to plan her next step.

Amputation? She pondered. But her self preservation and ego wouldn't allow that. Amputation would probably kill her and the first person to the lab would find her dead in a pool of her own blood, death is the greatest failure she could imagine. "No" she said aloud. 

Thinking quickly she reached for a tube of healing nanites that were on standby for emergencies. However she thought better of it. If they audited and found the expensive nanobots missing she would have to explain.

Vertigo kept taking over, and before she could plan her next step white hot agony once again shot through her body, arm seemingly on fire with pain. Knowing if she screamed Athena would be alerted. Holding in the audible release made the pain even worse. 

Stumbling to the only place she could be alone and Athena couldn't monitor, the labs small bathroom was her only haven. Slamming the door shut and grabbing a wad of paper towels, the broken woman laid on the ground. Moira screamed out her pain into the towels. Soon the strain was too much and she passed out on the floor body curled around the stainless steel toilet, barely enough room for her large frame to lay flat.

 

She was woken by a gentle knock on the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The sing song voice of Dr. Ziegler was an unwelcome alarm clock. 

Sitting up and realizing she had spent the night in the coffin like bathroom, Moira pulled herself up not looking down at her arm, hoping she had dreamed it. 

"Occupied." Moira said dead toned, trying to sound as off putting as possible. 

"Oh, Dr. O'Deorian I am sorry to disturb you." Zeigler responded suprised to hear the Geneticists respond. It wasn't like her to be caught in the labs bathroom.

Zeigler walked a few paces away, quietly, she couldn't help her curiosity. The mischievous feeling Doctor took up a position in the lab where O'Deorian wouldn't see her when she exited the bathroom. 

Looking down at her arm with an air of hopefullness that she had dreamed it, she was quickly disappointed as her hand had become a twisted discolored embarrassment. It still throbbed with pain but it was bearable at the moment. Moira was eager to get out of the lab and back to her apartment where she could sort this out in private. 

Greatful she had extra lab coats in the bathroom, she neatly placed one over her hand, carrying it to hide her mistake. Striking up her sternest face, she candidly flushed the toilet and feigned washing her hands. Her entire career rested on a short walk to her car. Taking a deep breath, listening intently, the Geneticists waited until she couldn't hear Zeiglers tell tale heels.

Pushing the small door open she ducked as she made her way out. Scanning the immediate area she was relieved to see no sign of Zeigler. Stepping towards the exit feeling sure of herself her confidence rising she nearly tripped as she heard a familiar giggle. 

"Oh, O'deorian! You look terrible! Hungover? Did I miss a party last night?" Zeigler stepped out from behind a cabinet a childish grin on her face.

Sheer panic arose in Moira's throat. The pain in her arm surging. 

"Not now Zeigler, I am..." She paused knowing she was a terrible actor. "Not well, the flu perhaps, I need to leave for the day". She gave the Doctor the worst possible excuse. "Shit" she thought, she knew better than to suggest illness to a Doctor.

"Oh, is that it?" Zeigler stepped towards O'Deorian a smile on her face. "Mind if I take a look?"

O'Deorian scowled. "Thank you, but no Doctor."

"I insist." Zeigler pouted, getting into Moira's personal space. Knowing full well she wouldn't get to the bottom of what was actually going on without turning on her charm. Getting real close she looked up at the Geneticists, placing a hand on the arm covered by the folded lab coat.

Moira felt like blushing but instead screamed internally at the touch, her hand pulsing at the contact. Using every ounce of pride she didn't flinch. Even in the state she was in resisting Angela was extremely difficult. "Not today Angela" she mewled quietly" I just need to rest." Taking a very difficult step back and towards the door.

Angela smiled. "Are we at first name basis now?" She rocked back on her heels not expecting to hear her first name.

Moira glanced back and feigned a pained smile "If it will get you off my case". 

Angela smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, 8 am sharp, if you're still sick I will be taking your temperature."

Moira wasted no time, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the parking garage. Reaching her overwatch branded hatchback that is too damn small for her height she threw her bag in keeping her arm underneath the lab coat. Greatful it was a right side drive car, she slammed it in gear and made the short drive to her modest apartment. 

Every moment the pain seemed to increase ten fold. She was barely able to close the door of her apartment before she slumped to the ground with her back to the door. She passed out on the spot as tears welling up in her eyes as the pain was once again too much to bear.

\---

She was once again woken by a knocking, this time more urgent. 

"Dr. O'Deorian!" A concerned female voice reverberated through the door. Thee knob turned and pushed against her back. "Are you here!? Moira!" The voice yelled through the gap.

It woke up Moira enough where she was able to lean forward and attempt to stand. "I'm busy." She mumbled before falling back down again, the pain fresh again.

As Moira fell Angela opened the door, she was witness to the very disheveled geneticist eyes roll back into her head and fall to the ground.

"MOIRA!" Angela rushed forward, the door closing behind her. She quickly went to grab her vitals, noticing she was wearing the same outfit she had on the day prior her lab coat still wrapped around her right arm. Panicking she quickly went to check her vitals, grabbing the limp forms free hand. 

Pulse was fast and unsteady, her skin was hot and flush. Almost as if her body had a fever, fighting something. Sweat glossed every inch of Moira's skin and she smelled of at least few days without a shower and something acidic she didn't recognize. "Goddamn it Moira, this is not the Flu." She grabbed the doctor pulling her into the Kitchen on the clean lenoleum.

As she dragged her peer the lab coat pulled out from under Moira's arm. The uncontious Geneticists unable to conceal her failure. 

Angela gasped, letting go of the limp woman's shoulders dropping her a few inches. Angela stepped back in horror.

The drop was enough to rouse Moira again, she opened her eyes looking up at Angela. The Doctor seemed to glow as the kitchen light ringed her head like a Halo. Moira thought she was dreaming and she smiled at the angel above her. 

Angela sat down, propping Moira up, she reached for her right arm holding it up to take a closer look. Moira just smiled and stared up at Angela until unconsciousness took over again. 

\---

Moira sat up violently inhaling a deep ragged breath. She was in her bed, the sheets were familiar. Maybe it had been a nightmare her brain quickly attempted to explain things, but it didn't last more than a moment. Her eyes were bleary, and contacts no longer aiding her vision. The nightstand light was on illuminating the room. She reached to where she normally kept her glasses her hand brushed something soft as it passed over the bed. She quickly grabbed her black plastic frames and shoved them on her face in a panic. Her vision sharpened.

"Zeigler?!" Moira rasped out of her dry throat. The Doctor was sitting in a chair her shoulders and head resting on the bedside next to her.

Moira quickly assessed herself. She was in a old t-shirt she had kept from her University days, a pair of briefs and socks. She quickly checked her arm, it was still twisted but the pain was minimal. She flexed the twisted fingers, she could feel them again. 

The woman next to her began to stir. Moira quickly tucked her hand under the covers instinctively, she just sat there stiff as Angela sat up.

"Good Afternoon Dr. O'Deorian". Angela crossed her arms giving the geneticist a warm but stern smile. Moira could see how exhausted she was.

"I don't know what to say". Moira shared honestly. 

"You shouldn't say anything." Angela handed over a bottle of water and some pills. "Until you've drank the whole bottle and kept these pills down. 

Moira reached for both, cracking open the bottle and tossing back the pills. Angela stood and made her way to the bathroom. Coming back a few moments later with a towel and a small box. 

Moira sat unable to do anything, she had no sharp quips or comments. She felt so defeated. She wished the doctor would just tell her she's been fired and leave her to her misery. She flexed her mutated hand under the blanket, her nails scraping her stomach as she made a fist. She finished her bottle of water and looked to the now reseated Angela. 

"You must have a lot of questions..." Moira said as she cleared her throat.

"I do, but you won't like them. For now let me tell you what I know." Angela said softly. 

"You did not show up at 8, then 10, I called but no response. I assumed you were just resting. I thought maybe you actually did have the flu." Angela shared.

"So, after work I wanted to swing by to bring you some meds and soup. You still haven't called back or texted, so I decided to just knock on the door. Which was unlocked. When I came in you passed out on the floor." She said concerned.

"I went to check your vitals, they were poor to say the least. I thought maybe you'd had a stroke. But, when I saw your arm I.... I pulled off your filthy clothes, cleaned you up, and got you in bed." Angela said as delicately as possible. "Luckily for you I always keep a vial of my nanites on me and while you were asleep I injected them into your arm. That seemed to stabilize your vitals." The Doctors face turned sour.

"You we're self experimenting, weren't you?" She asked flatly. 

Moira frowning pulled her arm out resting it on her lap. "Of course I was". She stared down at it. 

"Was this the result you were hoping for?" Angela asked as professional as possible.

"What do you think Zeigler!" Moira snapped at her caretaker. Angela was taken aback, standing as if to leave.

"I'm sorry, please don't go I didn't mean to yell. I just, what day is it?" Moira changed the subject. 

"It's Saturday afternoon, I found you last night. I don't know how long you were in the lab." She sat back down. "I'm just glad I found you, the way your heart was beating you might have died." 

Moira sat back. Feeling vulnerable, and ashamed but exceedingly greatful to not be back in the overwatch med bay or in the local hospital. "Thank you" taking off all the sharp points off her speech "thank you for saving my life, and my dignity Angela."

Angela smiled and chuckled "You're welcome, but I wouldn't say dignity." A small grin creased her lips "I did striped you naked and give you a sponge bath while you were half conscious babbling about some old movie, Akira? I had to look it up." After a moment "Apt I'd say. Also your tattoo was an unexpected surprise." Angela smiled sheepishly.

Moira stared back mortified, her face turning beat red. 

"You also kept calling me Angel." Angela smiled harder and blushed herself. "I liked it."

A long moment of silence as Moira's beat read face and horrified expression slowly faded.

"Well, it is apt". Moira still mortified unable to deny any of it. All her little secrets had been blown into Angela's face all in one swing. Moira cursed her subconscious and late night Anime marathons while she worked. 

"I'm going to administer one more round of nanites just to make sure you recover. I can't do anything to help your arm right now as it is a cellular change not scaring or skin damage." She opened the small case, revealing a basic injector and a tube of nanites. Moira had to trust Angela and held her arm out so far it seemed to be helping. Angela took her arm holding it with the towel from the bathroom. 

"This will hurt, but not for long." With a hiss from Moira the nanites we're injected and went to work.

"I'm going to order food, and while I do that why don't you shower and get dressed?" Angela stood up and walked out of the small bedroom.

"Maybe this wasn't a mistake". Thought Moira as she held up her hand looking at every detail. She stood up on weak knees and glanced at the bathroom and began to move towards it when she was suddenly there. 

"De anns an ifrinn!" Moira blinked and looked around staring into her own reflection in the mirror "I must have blacked out again" she reasoned. Not wanting to dwell on it she quickly moved to the shower turning the water as hot as she could stand it. Stepping in all too happy to be getting back to normal. 

A few minutes later she heard the apartment door open and close, Angela was back with the food. Thinking about how nice some hot food would be and how nice it would be to have a meal with Angela she looked in the direction of the kitchen and longed to be there. 

Angela started to set the food out on the counter, she hoped chicken lemon rice soup would be stomached well. When with a loud puff of sound Moira appeared before her soaking wet and completely naked. 

Both women yelled in surprise. 

"Shize!" Angela jaw was an inch above the floor.

"What the hell ZEIGLER?!" Moira yelled covering herself with her arms.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"Angela yelled back, what the hell, how did you!?" Angela screamed.

"I don't KNOW!" Moira quickly turned tail and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door behind. 

Angela just stared wide eyed at the bathroom door. How the hell had Moira just appear in the kitchen? Had she snuck up on her? No, there's no way she could barely walk let alone sneak, and why the hell would she do it naked?

Moira stood in the bathroom breathing heavily. How in the fuck had she teleported into the goddamn kitchen? She stared at her arm, "no" she thought. Could it have triggered some physiological change at a quantum level? This had been on the list of possible side effects, but not to this degree. Swearing as she toweled off and got dressed her mind racing.

Moira stepped out of her bedroom and quickly made her way to the couch, her eyes not able to look up her humiliation complete and encompassing. Angela followed, setting the food down on the coffee table. Moira grabbed the soup eating in silence.

"Soooooooooooooo......what was that?" Angela just stared at Moira. 

Moira slowly turned her head and stared wide eyed, her soup half way to her mouth, lower lip quivering with annoyance and shame. 

"Okay nevermind." Angela turned back to her food. "I'm a doctor being naked isn't a big deal." She said under her breath. 

After a few spoonfuls of soup Moira felt better. Her rational mind was taking back over, and she was starting to get back some of her confidence and poise.

Moira looked at Angela "It's not fair, you've seen me naked. I haven't seen you." Her old smirk finally returning. Moira felt her old spark return.

"If you don't tell me how the hell you appeared in the kitchen you never will!" Angela joked chuckling.

"Ok, promise?" Moira smiled happy to see Angela blushing embarrassed for a change. 

"Ugh, you asshole." Angela quipped. "Tell me."

Moira chuckled, feeling better by the moment. "I think my experiment tapped into quantum mechanics, I can, I think, this is just a theory, move myself through time and space by dissolving at a quantum level. My experiment was supposed to allow just my hand to be stabelized to make it as useful as my primary left hand, not my entire being using it to teleport and certainly not the disfigurations."

"Holy Shit Moira." Angelas mind running through the physical ramifications. It would explain the damage in the injection point, she's lucky she didn't inject it near any organs 

"Well?" Moira grinned. 

"Well, what? ....Oh." Angela looked at Moira. "Take me out for dinner next weekend and maybe you will." She chuckled.

"Oh? Is it a date?" Moira smiled. 

Angela felt a flutter in her gut. It's about time she thought, the two had been flirting poorly for months. Odd timing, but who was she to judge? It's not like this had been some scheme. 

"Just promise me no more tests, and it is." Angela smiled. 

Moira chucked, then reached out and grabbed Angela's hand. "Of course. Thank you, I would probably be dead if you hadn't cared to check in on me, and been brilliant."

"You're welcome." Angela replied. 

Both women had butterflies, and both smiled at each other warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing and writing on my phone...at work.


End file.
